<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brave New World: Legends by Lauriverfanboy1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346336">Brave New World: Legends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriverfanboy1/pseuds/Lauriverfanboy1'>Lauriverfanboy1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brave New World [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriverfanboy1/pseuds/Lauriverfanboy1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Sara Lance. After helping to reboot the universe, I found myself thrust into a strange new world and like before, I've been many different things and had many different names over the course of my life, but one thing has always remained the same. I'm an outcast and a misfit, but most importantly, I am a Legend. Part 4 of Brave New World Series. Better than summary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie/Leonard Snart, Gideon &amp; Rip Hunter, Gideon &amp; Team Legends (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Leonard Snart &amp; Lisa Snart, Mick Rory &amp; Leonard Snart, Mick Rory &amp; Lisa Snart, Mick Rory &amp; Team Legends, Miranda Coburn/Rip Hunter, Nate Heywood &amp; Ray Palmer, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Ray Palmer &amp; Mick Rory, Rip Hunter &amp; Sara Lance, Sara Lance &amp; Mick Rory &amp; Leonard Snart, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Wally West/Lisa Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brave New World [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last thing Sara remembered was being at the dawn of time, kneeling over Oliver's dead body with Barry as she mourned the last real tether she had to the girl she was before the Queen's Gambit went down and her oldest friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the next thing she knew, she was waking up back in her old quarters in Nanda Parbat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How the hell did I get back here?" Sara asked, trying to make sense of things, but nothing she thought of made sense, right as Nyssa entered her quarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, you're awake. My father is summoning us." Nyssa said, taking Sara by even more surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My father is not a patient man, he wants to see us now." Nyssa said and for some reason, Sara's instincts were telling her to go along with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, just give me a minute to get ready." Sara said and Nyssa nodded before shocking Sara by kissing her briefly before leaving to allow her to get ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is going on here?" Sara asked, but instead of spending too much time thinking about it, she decided that she'd just go with the flow and figure out what was going on later as she moved to rinse off, finding herself missing indoor plumbing more and more, since a real shower was both faster and more effective than the ancient form bathing used here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sara entered the throne room of Nanda Parbat, she sighed as she kneeled next to Nyssa before Ra's al Ghul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You summoned me my lord?" Sara asked, not believing she was having to do this again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Ta-er Al Safar. The time has come for you to prove your loyalty to us." Ra's said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meaning what?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My daughter Talia has informed me that we have been deceived. A member of the League I thought had perished in Russia actually faked her death and deserted us." Ra's said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised you don't remember that it was your sister, Al Nnaji." Ra's said and Sara wasn't sure which part surprised her more. The fact that Laurel had apparently been a member of the League of Assassins or that she'd deserted the League.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Survivor." Sara translated and Ra's nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A fitting name considering the state she was in when we found her. We took her in, allowed her to join us and be reborn and yet she still abandoned us." Ra's said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do not sound overly surprised by this development though father." Nyssa pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have always suspected that Al Nnaji's loyalties to the League were conflicted from the moment she joined our ranks. She had never truly committed to it, despite everything. It was only after you arrived Ta-er Al Safar that she became more focused and committed to our ways. Still, I always suspected that she would attempt to flee from us should she get the chance. Her treachery will not stand." Ra's said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What would you have us do my liege? Kill her?" Sara asked, forcing herself to act like saying those words didn't kill her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I want you both to find her and the man my daughter says is accompanying her and bring them here." Ra's said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why her companion?" Nyssa asked, though Sara had an idea of who it was and if she was right, she was more than happy to bring him to Ra's, since it would ensure her freedom from the League once again. Though she was still trying to figure out how she'd gotten sucked back into it in the first place. Nothing was making sense to her anymore, but she'd figure that out later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This man was clearly responsible for leading Al Nnaji astray. For that, he must die along with her by my hand." Ra's said and both Sara and Nyssa nodded, though for different reasons as Ra's dismissed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you are okay with this my beloved? She is your sister." Nyssa asked Sara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She stopped being my sister the day she abandoned us." Sara said, hating herself for saying the words, but her instincts were telling her to keep acting like she would at this point in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well. We shall leave at nightfall." Nyssa said and Sara nodded as they went their separate ways, but Sara was still trying to figure out how she'd gotten herself into this mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is going here?" Sara asked as she passed an archway, but instead of entering another corridor of Nanda Parbat, Sara found herself in a place that Oliver had told her about, facing a man that she knew had to have something to do with whatever the hell was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Sara Lance." Mar Novu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is going on here? How and why am I back at Nanda Parbat." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because it appears that you and the other paragons were sent to this on the same day that Oliver Queen's journey to become the Spectre began. The day that some say the age of heroes began." Novu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The day Ollie returned home from Lian Yu." Sara realized and Mar Novu nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. And I think you'll find that several things are different on this new earth." Novu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not kidding. My sister being a member of the League?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps that this will help clear everything up." Novu said as he waved his hand and suddenly, Sara felt memories enter her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you just do?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have given you the memories of your counterpart on this earth so that you can blend in." Novu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so, say I believe this and honestly, after everything I've seen, I actually do, is there anything else I should know aside from the fact that my sister is alive." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like yourself, all the paragons remember the old world, with the exception of Lex Luthor, since I was sure to erase his memory now that he is no longer useful." Novu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, does that mean that we all live on the same earth now?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. And you should also be made aware that the Oliver Queen you are being sent to hunt down is actually the same one who sacrificed himself in the crisis." Novu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should've known Ollie would find a way to avoid his death." Sara said and Novu nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hopefully by the time you and Ms. al Ghul reach him and your sister, J'onn J'onzz will have made his way to Star City to restore the memories of all his teammates, including your sister." Novu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, at least I know that Laurel won't die again and I'm going to get my freedom from the League, since knowing Oliver, he's likely planning on letting me take him to Ra's so he can challenge him and then kill him to free me." Sara said and Novu nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Most likely." Novu agreed before he sent her back to Earth, a grin on Sara's face about what was coming now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rip Hunter was currently flying the Waverider through the temporal zone back to the vanishing point from his most recent mission for the Time Masters when suddenly, something went wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gideon, what's going on?" Rip asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid some sort of outside force has disrupted our systems. I am attempting to reset, but I'm afraid that we are still going to crash." Gideon said as Rip groaned as he watched the ship lose power and felt the jerk as it was ejected from the time stream and Rip did his best to make sure that the ship remained cloaked, since he wasn't sure where or when it was that the ship was crashing in and did his best to brace himself as the ship landed in the ground, though he didn't notice the ship's temporal delineator get ejected from the time core and the impact from the crash knocked him unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bullocks. Gideon." Rip called out when he came to a few hours later and began to recover from the crash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I apologize captain. I do not know what caused the ship to malfunction the way it did, but it appears that the system reboot solved the problem. I am implementing repair protocols now, however, there is a problem." Gideon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course there is. What is it?" Rip asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would appear that the ship's primary temporal delineator was disengaged during the crash." Gideon said and Rip groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, because why would anything be easy? Okay Gideon, continue on with the remaining repairs, I will track down the delineator." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well Captain, but perhaps you would like to know where and when we are." Gideon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As always." Rip said as he prepared to head to the fabrication room to get ready to blend in to whatever time period they'd crashed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are currently in California, 2012." Gideon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay then, maybe I can blend in dressed the way I am." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually captain, based on my monitoring of satellite images from this time period, it would appear that the delineator has already been found and taken into custody of the Department of Extranormal Operations." Gideon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bullocks. How could they even know about the ship? Aren't we cloaked?" Rip asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but our crash was still not necessarily subtle." Gideon pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True. Guess now I'd better figure out how to break in." Rip said, since this would complicate things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you really think Sara's buddy Hunter is going to come for whatever this thing is?" Alex asked J'onn as they watched the DEO's scientists study the delineator they'd recovered from the Waverider's crash sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is a component of the Waverider. The only reason I had our men take it is because Sara told me about Rip and how he is essential to forming the Legends, so once he arrives here to steal back the device, I'll restore his memories so that he can put the team back together." J'onn said and Alex nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry sir, but even after hours of studying it, we have no idea what this is or what it does, but there is one thing we found interesting." the lead scientist said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what might that be?" J'onn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not alien technology. While we can barely comprehend the logic of this technology, one thing we can tell is that whatever it is, it was made by humans." the scientist said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay thank you. Put it in one of the secure vaults for right now." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you posed as a fisherman to get Oliver, Sara and Sara's sister back to the rest of the world before you left to finish restoring the memories of everyone else." Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, while I have restored the memories of our compatriots in Star City, Central City and Metropolis, I got the call about this before I could get to Freeland or start tracking down any of the Legends and I thought I should wait until Batwoman returned to Gotham before I restored anyone's memories there." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, at least when this Rip guy shows up, he can help you locate all the legends across the timeline, since I know Sara had at least one person from a different time period on her team, so you can restore all their memories while we let Sara have her reunion with her family before she runs off to join the Legends again." Alex said and J'onn nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later on that night, Rip Hunter was sneaking around the DEO, following the signal on his tracker letting him know that the delineator was near.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost there. And they won't even know until it's gone." Rip said, right as alarms sounded and J'onn and Alex came at the head, leading agents to arrest him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the contrary, we knew you were here from the second you arrived. Take him to the interrogation room." J'onn ordered his agents, who nodded as they guided him to the interrogation room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When J'onn and Alex entered the room, they found Rip just sitting there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised you haven't tried to escape." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It didn't seem likely I'd get far." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure a time master could've managed it." Alex said, taking Rip aback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is a Time Master?" Rip asked, wondering how anyone in this century could know about the Time Masters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll know in a moment." J'onn said as he restored Rip's memories, along with giving him a crash course of what had happened since his death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sara told you to find me didn't she?" Rip asked as he recovered from the braindump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She did. Her exact words were that there were no legends without Rip Hunter." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm flattered that she thinks that, but honestly, she's the one who makes that team work. I'm just the one who provided them with a ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you can tell her that. But right now, you're free to reclaim your property, since the only reason I had my agents retrieve it was to use it as bait to lure you here." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I assumed as much once I remembered everything. I assume you'd like to come with me so that you can restore the memories of the rest of my crew members before heading to the Vanishing Point." Rip asked and J'onn nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Though I would prefer if you dropped me off here once you're done with recruiting." J'onn said and Rip nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. I wouldn't dream of pulling you out of the timeline. There are others however who would kill me if I didn't. Sara chief among them, though I will let her have a reunion with her family first." Rip said and J'onn nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex, you're in charge until I get back." J'onn said and Alex nodded as J'onn and Rip went to retrieve the delineator before leaving the DEO and heading to the Waverider.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Do you think that you can use your psychic abilities to essentially upgrade Gideon's memory?" Rip asked J'onn as they boarded the Waverider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose it's possible. I was able to use them to stay in contact with the AI of a parallel earth's Waverider, so I might be able to." J'onn agreed as Rip led him to Gideon's memory core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me Mr. J'onzz, but what exactly are you going to be doing to my operating system." Gideon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's just say I'm going to be giving you a memory reboot." J'onn said, since while he wasn't sure if his powers would actually work on Gideon, since she was an AI, his experience with Earth 74's Waverider did give him the implication that the AI's operating system might be close enough to a human mind for his powers to be able to affect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed his on Gideon's memory core and his eyes glowed, though he wasn't sure if it was working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alert, unknown energy source affecting memory systems. Unauthorized system reboot commencing." Gideon said as she shut down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Rip asked as the glow in J'onn's eyes faded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax Captain Hunter, Gideon just needed to reset in order to properly adjust to the new memory data I've added to her system." J'onn assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long will that take, because the ship cannot leave this time period until Gideon is fully operational." Rip said, right as Gideon popped back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reboot complete, new memory data accepted. Hello Mr. J'onzz and thank you for the memory restoration." Gideon said cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome. I'm glad to see that it worked." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It did and I have already located all potential members of the Legends for recruitment across the timeline." Gideon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excellent. Gideon, plot a course for Star City. I'm sure Sara will be more than willing to help us determine which Legends we should recruit now." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Captain." Gideon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara was currently sitting in the Star City plaza, looking at the tree across from where she was sitting, thinking back to how many times she and Laurel had raced to the top of it and how much her life has changed since then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to admit, this is not where I expected to find you." a familiar british voice said and Sara grinned as she stood up and turned to see Rip Hunter standing, not dressed in his typical time bureau suit, but the way Sara wanted to remember him. In his usual Legends get up, all the way down to the brown trench coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And this is not how I expected to see you again." Sara said as she hugged the former Time Master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to admit, this was not the greeting I anticipated from you." Rip said with a smile as he hugged her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't stay mad at the man who sacrificed himself to help save the world." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you don't mind that you're actually the first one I'm recruiting." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I don't know how long you've been in the present, but for me it's been a little over a week and honestly, I'm very eager to get back on the ship." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good to hear. Mr. J'onzz is waiting for us, since he will be restoring the memories of our compatriots as we recruit them." Rip said and Sara nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll say my goodbyes after we round up the team." Sara said and Rip nodded as he led the way back towards the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh how I have missed this place." Sara said as she happily stepped onto the bridge of the Waverider, since she'd missed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome back Captain Lance." Gideon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, what are we going to do about the whole captain thing, because Rip, you are not ditching us for the Time Bureau again. You know you'll always be a Legend." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. Honestly, the Legends were the only group I was a part of where I left on good terms with everyone. Besides, I'm sure that Miranda and Ava will handle founding the Time Bureau, since you do realize that will be necessary once we destroy the Time Masters." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, I think we did a pretty good job without them, but yes, I understand the need for them. Though hopefully they won't be the same group of stiffs they were at first." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure that since we will be restoring Ava's memories, that will be possible." Rip assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Because I don't want to deal with a mindless clone, I want Ava to be the woman I love, which means that she has a real personality." Sara said and Rip chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fairly certain her relationship with you even before you got her in bed was what gave her a real personality." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't surprise me. But while we get her, let's focus on the Legends that are currently in the present." Sara said as she looked down the list, but to her surprise, there was no mention of the Hawks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Carter and Kendra?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now that we know of another way to kill Savage, we don't need them." Rip explained and Sara nodded as she pulled up the list of candidates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, the ones we need to recruit now would be Ray, Nate, Zari, since Novu restored my memories of her and it would appear that J'onn was able to restore your's of her, Constantine, Mick, Snart, Nora Darhk, and of course, Ava." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about Jax and Professor Stein?" Rip asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't pull Stein from his family again, plus if memory serves, even though Gideon is showing that Jax and Stein have become Firestorm already, I remember Stein telling us what happened between him and his first half Ronnie the first time they merged. I think it's best if we wait until after Team Flash has separated them permanently, since while I'm sure Jax won't mind returning to our ranks, I'd like to allow Stein to stay with his family." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there anyone else you'd like to recruit?" Rip asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe Zari's brother Behrad, but right now I don't see that happening. There is one other person I'd like to recruit, but that is something I'd rather do after we've gotten Constantine to join the team." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Rip asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because she's one of the creatures trapped in Mallus's prison with him. Long story, but the gist of it is that most of those creatures aren't monsters." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, perhaps we should get started on recruiting your team, since I do need to get back to National City." J'onn said, reminding them that he was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, well I say we start with the Legend that's in the time period furthest from now and work our way back to the present." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that said Legend is your girlfriend." Rip asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course it does, but honestly, since J'onn is not staying with us indefinitely, since he has his own team to get back to, I think it makes sense to start with the team member who's the furthest away and work our way back to the present." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She does have a point." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"However, you will not need to go all the way to 2213, since it would take too long to locate Ava Sharpe's exact doppelganger." a new voice said, causing all three of them to turn to see Mar Novu standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you doing here?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax Sara Lance. I'm here because you've earned a reward for your actions in crisis." Novu said and before Sara could ask what he meant, Novu held out his hand and suddenly, there was a flash of light and suddenly, Ava Sharpe was standing in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ava." Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sara." Ava said as Sara rushed up and hugged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unlike J'onn, I was able to actually give a blank slate Ava clone all the memories of the Ava Sharpe you knew. Consider this a gift and a reward for helping to restart the multiverse." Novu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you be giving the other paragons gifts like this?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When the time is right, yes. Right now you are the only one of them who had a desire I could immediately grant. However, I would appreciate it if you did not tell the others about this, since they each only get one wish and I don't want them to waste it." Novu said and Sara nodded as the monitor disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, change of plans. We're going to 2042." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But before we do that." Ava said with a smile as she kissed her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's get going." Sara said as she retook her captain's seat and Ava, J'onn and Rip strapped themselves in as the ship time jumped away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is not Legends related, this is the result of the Iris Powers Poll and while it may not be what the majority wants, I have decided that Iris will become the speedster Impulse with purple lightning. I know some of you are concerned about there being too many speedsters, but, and here's a spoiler for Flash, but neither Wally or Jesse will be sticking around in Flash for long. You'll understand why soon enough.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You're sure you weren't followed?" Zari Tarazi asked her younger brother Behrad as they met in a deserted alley in 2042 Seattle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Mama and Baba think I'm here for a job interview, they have no idea I'm actually meeting with my badass big sister." Behrad said as Zari smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you're the only member of our family who sees me that way. Mama, Baba and Adrianna think I'm just a criminal lowlife who stole the family totem, when it's my birthright, since I am the firstborn." Zari said as she looked down at her necklace, which was the only thing she had to her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised you haven't sold it." Behrad said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd never sell something this sacred. Besides, it's been put to better use over the past few years with me than it ever did collecting dust in Mama's jewelry cabinet." Zari said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, helping you stay one step ahead of the authorities that want to arrest you." Behrad said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Behrad, I am not a criminal." Zari said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate to tell you this Zari, but technically you are. You have been ever since you hooked up with Helix." Behrad reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know and while I don't regret my actions, since I was trying to make the world a better place, I do regret getting involved with them." Zari said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll say, considering the fact that it ruined your life." Behrad said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like I'll be doing you a favor." a new voice said and they turned to see a blonde woman standing in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zari Tarazi, I'm here for you." the woman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you said you weren't followed." Zari said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He wasn't. A friend tipped me off." the woman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not taking me in without a fight." Zari said, however, before she could even reach for her totem, the woman had knocked Behrad out and had her restrained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do it now J'onn." the woman said as a black man appeared out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do what? Let me go." Zari said as she struggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't strain yourself Ms. Tarazi, this will make sense in a moment." the man said as he walked up to her and pressed his hand to her temple and as his eyes glowed red, Zari suddenly felt memories flood her mind, as if some kind of dam had been holding them back and the dam had been busted open. But now she recognized both of the people with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn Sara. What took you so long?" Zari asked as she recovered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, just woke up in this universe a week ago and fortunately for you, my memories of you were restored and J'onn has restored the memories of Rip and Gideon." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a relief, because I need a way out of here. Now." Zari said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. Why do you think I picked you first. It's because while your family got a better future, you still got screwed." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me about it. But what about Behrad? It sounds like he took my place on the Legends." Zari said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll leave that up to you." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Restore his memories. I want him to be a Legend too. Especially since he and Nate were such close friends." Zari said and Sara smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was hoping you'd say that. J'onn." Sara said and the martian nodded as he restored Behrad's memories as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, tell me again why we're not stopping in 2039 to pick up Nora Darhk?" Sara asked Rip, who'd told Gideon to take back to 2012.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because right now Nora Darhk is unfortunately possessed by Mallus, which means that if we restored her memories, we'd risk restoring his as well. We need to wait until after we have John Constantine to help separate the two." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But how would Mallus even have gained a foothold in the universe yet, since we haven't broken time." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True, but as I also said, time wants to happen and I guess that time still wants the Legends to fight the time demon, especially since you want to open his prison anyways." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough." Sara said, since she knew that most of the monsters in that prison weren't actually monsters. They were just creatures who were misunderstood that didn't deserve to be locked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to be sure to separate Mallus's connection from her, otherwise we'd end up giving him direct access to the Legends." Rip said and Sara nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, we'll still likely need to deal with him eventually, I'd rather not have to do it while he's possessing a friend, though there is one small silver lining about finding out that Nora is with the order." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what might that be?" Rip asked, though he was fairly certain he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It means that Ollie is going to be successful in killing Darhk again. Preferably without Laurel dying." Sara said and Rip nodded his agreement, since one of his biggest regrets was allowing his obsession with catching Mallus to cause him to allow Darhk to return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I promise this time I'll do everything I can to help you make sure he stays dead this time." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, because otherwise you'll take his place in the ground. You know the only reason I didn't kill you for what happened in Victorian London is because you were more useful to me alive right." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am aware. Now can we please go get the rest of our team. I think Mr. J'onzz would prefer to return to his." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right about that." J'onn said as he, Ava, Zari and Behrad entered the bridge, since J'onn and Ava had been helping Zari and Behrad get settled in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what line did you use on your parents?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't say anything, since I can't go anywhere near them without them calling the cops. Thanks again for giving me a way out." Zari said with a smile, since she'd clearly passed the fabricator and had used it to give herself some more fashionable and comfortable duds than what she'd been wearing when she'd been recruited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, back to 2012. We're going to be picking up Ray, Nate, (Sara noticed Zari's smile at that), Mick, Snart, Constantine and Wally." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not think that you would be recruiting him, since he doesn't have his speed yet." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even so and even if he doesn't join the team, at least J'onn can restore his memories." Sara said and Rip nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After returning to 2012, Sara began recruiting the rest of the Legends rather easily, since once they'd gotten the brain dump, Ray, Nate, Mick, Snart and Constantine were all willing to join the team again, though Sara was a little surprised and skeptical about how willing John was to join the team and made her remember to find out if he was running from a demon, again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways, she was now in Keystone, looking for the last member of the Legends and she found herself at a drag race and shook her head at how Wally was now. It was hard to believe that this was the same guy who Rip had found in a budhist monastery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways, she arrived right as Wally's last race ended and made her way to up him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. West, can I have a word with you?" Sara asked, making sure to use an extra flirty voice that she knew would get Wally to melt like butter in her arms, since before the League, she'd been one those mindless groupies, so luckily, she still remembered how to act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah sure. Want to congratulate the winner?" Wally asked cockily as Sara led him away from everyone else to where a black man was waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, what's going on?" Wally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll know in a second." J'onn said as he restored Wally's memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't tell Ava I flirted with you." was the first thing Wally said after he recovered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My lips are sealed." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sara, I appreciate the mind dump, I really do, since now I can get my life back on track, but you know I'm not joining the team quite yet." Wally said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was hoping you would." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sara, I don't have my powers right now and even if I did, I wouldn't be coming with you. Not yet anyways. I need to go to Central City." Wally said and Sara nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. You're putting family first Wally, like you should be, but just remember that the Legends, we're your family too." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know and when I'm ready, I'll come running." Wally promised her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better. Or I'm coming for you." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any chance that you guys could give me a lift to Central City?" Wally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since it's on the way to National City, yes. Come on." Sara said with a grin as the three of them headed towards the ship.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Okay, so now that we're all here, we should probably decide on which of our problems we should deal with first." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I say we blow up the Time Bastards. Preferably without blowing myself up with them this time." Snart said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm all for blowing things up." Mick said eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"While killing Druce and the Time Council is a given, I don't think all the time masters need to be wiped out like they were last time." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Ray asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember Captain Eve Baxter?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she threw the Englishmen, the Professor and I in her jail and caused me to betray the team for the first time." Mick said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, we all know you were going to do it anyways Mick. It was just who you were back then." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But in the end Captain Baxter proved to be a good person who actually helped us in our pursuit of Savage." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly, a majority of the Time Masters aren't evil, they were just duped and misled by the Time Council." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you thinking Sara?" Ava asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that while we should definitely focus on disabling the Oculus, we shouldn't blow it or the Vanishing Point up, we just need to expose Druce and the Time Council as the bastards they are. Then, once they're overthrown, we shut down the oculus and then a new council can begin to reform the Time Masters back to their true purpose." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blowing them all up would be easier." Mick said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but it would save us the trouble of dealing with the bureaucracy that came with the Time Bureau, especially since it was shut down after the whole Neron situation." Ava said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And it would give us an actual place to park the Waverider so we wouldn't just be living on the ship all the time, since I think we all get kind of stir crazy if we stay here for too long." Sara said and they all nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quick question, don't you think the Time Masters would be anticipating this, since they're likely still controlling our actions?" Ray asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a feeling that the Monitor did us a favor and gave us all some kind of immunity from the Oculus's control otherwise I doubt they would've allowed Rip and I to assemble the team in the first place." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That actually makes sense." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It does?" Nate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Oculus wasn't designed to control the wills from other dimensions, other universes and we all now possess the free will from the old universe. That means." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are no strings on us." Zari said and Sara nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what's our plan?" Snart asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ray, you lead the science team, which is basically you, Zari and Behrad and analyze the plans for the Oculus that Gideon should have in her restored database." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do captain." Gideon confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect. I want you guys to see if you can find a way to shut down the oculus without blowing it up." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One problem Sara, how exactly are we going to get into the Vanishing Point without them detecting our bio scans? Their scanners will immediately detect that RIp is not the only one on board this ship." Ava said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm counting on it." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meaning?" Rip asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gideon, have the Time Masters placed a bounty on us for disappearing from the timeline?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Captain, it would appear that you, Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory, Dr. Palmer, Dr. Heywood, Mr. Constantine, Ms. Sharpe and Mr. and Ms. Tarazi all have wanted posters from the Time Masters for unknown use of Time Travel." Gideon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect. And we're going to use that to our advantage. Rip will take us in and make it look like we're actually his captives, transporting us to the Vanishing Point." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we're basically doing a modified Wookiee Gambit." Ray said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Essentially. Wait, Rip, you do know what a Wookiee Gambit is right?" Sara asked, only half joking, though Rip looked offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even in my time, George Lucas's works are considered masterpieces, plus, it turns out that the whole franchise is significant enough to the timeline that the Time Masters actually emphasized their importance." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?" Mick asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, that makes sense. Ray is a clear example of that, since it was watching Star Wars that inspired him to become an inventor. That franchise has inspired lots of technology that have helped shape the world as we know it." Nate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Plus, they're timeless pieces of cinematic art." Ray said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No ones arguing on that." Sara said, since while she wasn't quite as avid a fan as Ray was, she did agree that Star Wars was one of the best franchises in existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I think I just figured out the first downside to Post Crisis." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what might that be?" Ray asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We already know how the movies that haven't been released yet are going to end." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you kidding, that makes it even better. Plus, now that we're on a timeship, we don't need to wait for the movies to premiere to see them. Man, Cisco is going to be so jealous." Ray said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, can we get back on topic." Snart asked, getting annoyed by this unnecessary distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right sorry." Ray said, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what do we do after we escape our captors?" Constantine asked, speaking up for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We take their uniforms then break off into three teams. One team will head for the Oculus Wellspring to shut it down, the second will head to the comm center to hack into the Time Master's mainframe and the third will go with Rip to confront the Time Council to expose their conspiracy. And we can't just expose their corruption to the people only at the Vanishing Point, we need to make sure that it's seen by every timeship as well." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And once we supposedly get the time dweebs on our side?" Mick asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then Declan is all yours." Sara said and Mick grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want Druce." Snart said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you will have him. But anyways, Gideon, plot a course for the Vanishing Point, max speed." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do hope this goes better than the last time I did that." Gideon said cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since we didn't just fight Savage's killer robot, I don't think that will be a problem." Sara said as they all took their seats on the bridge as Sara took the controls and the ship headed through the temporal zone towards the Vanishing Point.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Time Masters Declan and Druce were standing in the oculus chamber, trying to determine what had gone wrong. Ever since his ship had crashed in the 21st century, Rip Hunter's actions had become concerning, simply because he was no longer acting the way they'd intended with the Oculus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you determined what caused the problem?' Druce asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Whatever it is that is going on, it is not something that we caused, since it would appear that Oculus is functioning perfectly." Declan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is problematic. If Hunter has somehow not only discovered the Oculus, but also discovered a means of shielding himself and others from it, then he could end up jeopardizing the entire timeline and everything we've worked hard to achieve." Druce said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we still proceeding with our current plan?" Declan asked and Druce nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When Hunter arrives at the Vanishing Point, no doubt with the fugitives he recruited, we will neutralize them all before proceeding with plans. While a majority of them will be executed once we have an explanation from Hunter, it would be a shame to let certain skills go to waste." Druce said and Declan nodded as they were notified that the Waverider had landed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have all occupants on the ship neutralized at once before we go in." Druce said and Declan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's already been done. The nerve gas will render all of them unconscious before they can even lift a finger. Once they are unconscious, our troops will enter and take these problems to their proper locations." Declan said and Druce nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ava woke up, she found that she had a killer headache. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was being on the Waverider with the rest of the team, preparing to storm the Vanishing Point, but, right as the ship docked, before any of them could even make it to the cargo bay, the ship was flooded with gas and they were all knocked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell?" Ava asked as she realized that she was now in a prison cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome back Ms. Sharpe." Rip said sarcastically as Ava then noticed him in the cell next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Ava asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would appear that the Time Bastards were onto us, since they gassed the whole ship before any of us could leave the bridge." Snart said as Ava then realized that she and Rip were not alone, since it looked like in addition to Snart, the Time Masters had also put Ray, Nate, Zari, Behrad and Constantine in cells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, where are Sara and Rory?" Ava asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well the Time Masters are likely going to try to turn Mick into Chronos again, but, no idea what happened to Sara." Ray said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's handled worse things than the Time Masters. If anything, she'll be coming down here to rescue us any minute." Ray said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you're right." Ava said, since while she knew that Nate was right, at the same time, she couldn't help but feel concern for her girlfriend swell within her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sara came too, she was surprised when she found herself strapped to a chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is going on?" Sara asked as she attempted to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't waste your energy Moirae. Even with your extensive League training, you find trying to escape from those bonds rather futile." Declan said as he entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Time Master Declan." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it the traitor Hunter told you about us." Declan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, let's go with that. And my name is Sara. Sara Lance." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean it was Sara Lance. That was before you were recruited to a higher calling." Declan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" Sara asked, wondering if this was going where she thought it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have exceptional skills. Disciplined mind, strong will, high tolerance to pain and nearly unsurpassed combat skills. Everything we require." Declan said as Sara began to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you think that I would work for you? Why on Earth would I do that?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You misunderstand, you do not have a choice. You will not be a Time Master, but something far deadlier. You will become one of our hunters Moirae." Declan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would rather die than work for you." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then, you're in luck, because those are your only two options. You will either submit to the induction process or you will die." Declan said as Sara then realized that there was a device behind her. However, luckily for her, Mick had already told her how to beat it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before we do this, one question." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what might that be?" Declan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That name you keep calling me, Moirae, what does it mean?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough. Moirae is the term used to describe the greek goddesses of destiny, the fates. Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. They controlled the timeline just as we do. In fact, it is because of them that we have a means too." Declan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meaning?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to know. You wouldn't understand anyways." Declan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try me. After all, it's not like I'd be able to tell anyone anyways." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well. The device we use to control the timeline is called the Oculus and we created it using one of the most powerful artifacts in history. A piece of the Loom of Fate. The artifact that the fates used to control reality." Declan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, cause that's not going to backfire on you." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough, that's all the questions you get to ask. Now it's time for you to learn to take orders." Declan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good luck with that. And you'd better hope this works." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why is that?" Declan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because if it doesn't, I'm going kill you." Sara said as she felt herself being forced back into the machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Begin." Declan said as he brought his hand down to signal the beginning of the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara had to stop herself from screaming, since Mick had really undersold how painful this process was as she could feel the machine burrowing into her brain, trying to extract all her memories, her experiences, her identity, literally everything that made her who she was. She could feel it bringing her worst memories to the surface. Everything that had happened to her since the Gambit, her own death, her resurrection, getting her soul back, hearing her father tell her that Laurel was dead, being that hospital room when he died himself, the death of the multiverse and then her worst memory yet. Kneeling over Oliver's dying body at the Dawn of Time. No matter how terrible the rest of the memories were, that was the one that hit her the most, since while she no longer had romantic feelings for him, Oliver was the closest thing she had to a brother, the first person she'd ever trusted after the Gambit and still the person she trusted the most outside of her family and even so, she considered him family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, despite all that, Sara managed to push through the pain and the bad memories by following Mick's advice and focusing hard on one thing. However, unlike him, Sara focused on love. All the love she had in her life. She focused on the people she loved and who loved her. Her father, Laurel, Oliver, Thea, Nyssa, Felicity, John, her mother, the Legends, Team Arrow, Team Flash and Ava. Especially Ava. Sara focused on all the special times she had with the woman she loved and she could feel her resolve growing, but she couldn't let Declan know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is your name?" Declan asked her when the pain finally stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moirae." Sara said and Declan grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Time to join Chronos. There is much hunting to be done." Declan said as Sara was released and escorted to a new chamber where she was outfitted with a white suit that was similar to the one Mick had worn as Chronos, though slightly less bulky, which was good, because Sara did not like outfits that restricted her mobility and agility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Time to hunt." Moirae said as she put on her helmet before being joined Chronos, both of them already knowing where they would be sent for their first mission.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Okay, so tonight's premiere of Legends was totally worth the wait and totally lived up to the wackiness we've all come to associate with Legends. Also, loving the new girl and no spoilers, but I really hope that Sara and Ava are reunited sooner rather than later. If you've seen the episode, you'll know why. Anyways, on with the chapter.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what are the odds that Mick manages to beat the induction process again?" Snart asked the others as they sat in their cells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Considering that his ties to the team are even stronger now than they were then, I'd say pretty good. I'm more concerned about where our captain is. No offense Rip." Ray said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None taken, I agree with you. However, I do have a suspicion about what's become of her." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, feel free to share it with the rest of the class." Snart said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe that Time Masters intend to do the same thing to Ms. Lance that they're attempting to do to Mr. Rory. Of course, if Mick could resist it with the limited connection he had with the team the first time." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then for Sara, resisting it should be a piece of cake, especially considering everything else she's gone through." Ray said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly. So, I say we just wait until they come to let us out." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you so at ease knowing that Savage is still killing your family while we're locked up here?" Ava asked Rip, not insensitively, but also curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose it's because I made my peace with that after I failed the first time in the old universe. But it's also because I know that what I'm doing here is important to ensure that I can save them, since this time around, I haven't tried to yet." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So that means that after we take out the Time Masters, we can go back and save them before we kill Savage, since we can't kill him then without Carter or Kendra and an artifact from their first death. Why didn't you recruit them by the way?" Ray asked Rip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The only reason I recruited them was because they were needed to kill Savage, but now that we know of an alternative method to do that, there was no need for them to be recruited, especially when one of the many changes of this world is that now, they have a different role to play. New destinies that being Legends would interfere with." Rip said, right as they heard the doors open and Time Master Declan entered the room, with Chronos and another hunter, this one a woman, though her appearance was not as big or bulky as Chronos' was. If anything, it was the exact opposite. Her gear was light and honestly looked a little skin tight, though there were more heavily armored gauntlets on her wrists and she was wearing a helmet similar to Chronos's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see you're admiring our newest hunters. Allow me to introduce you to the last faces you'll ever see. Chronos and Moirae. I can't help but admire the irony that your own friends are going to be the ones who kill you." Declan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't be so sure about it." Rip said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that so?" Declan asked as he opened their cells and Chronos took aim as Moira pulled out some kind of throwing knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kill them, starting with Hunter." Declan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gladly." Moirae said and Rip was honestly pretty sure that she might throw that thing at him anyways, not that he could blame her entirely, but still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard Chronos turn the safety on his gun off, several of them were surprised it was ever on, as he took aim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fire." Declan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing." Chronos said as he fired his gun, but to Declan's shock, it wasn't at one of the Legends, but at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is the meaning of this?" Declan asked as he winced in pain as he attempted to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should've tried harder to make me compliant." Chronos said as he stomped over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both of us." Moirae said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, I beg of you." Declan begged as Chronos removed his helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is going to be just as satisfying as it was the first time." Mick said with a grin as he stomped on Declan's skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Satisfied?" Sara asked as she removed her helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For now. I still want to kill more of them." Mick said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well, you'll get your chance, right now we need to move." Sara said as their teammates exited their cells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what's the plan?" Snart asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well for starters, I think that Constantine would be of more use helping to disable the Oculus than anywhere else." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why's that? Science isn't really my thing." Constantine said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but magic is and from what I got Declan to spill before he tried to lobotomize me, it turns out that this version of Time Masters are either smarter or dumber than the old ones, haven't decided yet." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meaning what?" Rip asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Instead of using a supernova to power the Oculus, Declan said that the time masters created it using the piece of a magical artifact called the loom of fate." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, the loom of fate, are you certain?" Constantine asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Positive, why does that mean something to you?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes it does. The loom of fate is one of the most powerful artifacts in existence. It's basically an upgraded version of the spear of destiny. I've spent years searching for it, but could never even get a clue as to where it was hidden. With this piece, I may be able to track down the others." Constantine said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One thing at a time and taking down the time masters is still our top priority." Sara said and John nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understood, so what's the plan?" Constantine asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We split up. Mick and I each got a download of the Vanishing Point's layout as a part of our hunter induction. Mick will take Constantine and Ray to the Oculus, since between the two of them, they should be able to find a way to shut it down without destroying it. I will take Ava, Zari and Behrad to the communications center, start a broadcast to the rest of the time masters while Rip takes Snart and Nate to the council chamber to confront Druce and expose their conspiracy." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds a lot easier said than done." Ava said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going near that thing." Mick said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Personal preference." Mick said and Sara nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay then, Mick will take Ava, Zari and Behrad to the communication center and I'll take Ray and Constantine to the Oculus." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ava asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand why Mick isn't eager to go anywhere near the Oculus and Rip is the only one who can trick Druce into confessing. I'll be okay. I promise." Sara said and Ava nodded as she kissed her girlfriend before they headed out to complete their missions.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am I the only one who's realized that at least three seasons of the Legends have been about them restoring free will to the world. Season one they took out the Oculus from the masters, season two they destroyed the spear destiny to stop the legion of doom and in season 5 they defeated the Fates and took out the Loom of Fate. I just realized that and thought it was worth noting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So, you seemed pretty reluctant to leave Sara's side when we changed the plan." Zari said to Ava as they made their way to the communications center of the Vanishing Point, since Mick and Behrad were taking point, since Mick was the one who knew the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you're talking about." Ava said, trying to play dumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't bother playing dumb Ava. We both know that right now your thoughts are on Sara and not the mission." Zari said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not true." Ava said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so it's 50/50." Zari corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we not discuss this now." Ava said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ava, we need to make sure that your head is in the game, all our lives depend on it." Zari said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know and it is." Ava insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No it's not. Not all the way at least. So what's going on?" Zari asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Last time Sara and I were separated, the world ended." Ava said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So? It all worked out. I even got out of the totem and got to keep Behrad alive, so bonus." Zari said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, but still. I just feel more comfortable knowing where she is." Ava said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You already know where she is. She's leading Ray and Constantine to kick some ass. Or is her being with Constantine part of the reason you're so apprehensive, since after all, they did have a fling." Zari said with a smirk and Ava sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I've gotten over that for the most part and I know that Ray will keep Constantine in line and also keep Sara from killing him if he does attempt to cross any lines." Ava said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ava, Sara survived an army of shadow demons at the dawn of time and she did it by keeping her head on straight and in the game. You need to do the same." Zari said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I'm honestly surprised that you aren't worrying about Nate." Ava said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well for starters, we made sure that we were all back to full strength before we came here, as Nate's powers were restored and Ray was able to rebuild his suit and Snart and Rory's guns on the ship. He can take care of himself and Sara is even more capable of doing so. Right now, we need to focus on the mission to give this universe free will." Zari said and Ava nodded, knowing that Zari was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you two are done gossipping, we're here." Mick said as they approached the door to the communications center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zari, Behrad, you two get to the communication console and see what you can do. Mick and I will draw their fire and do our best to keep them off you." Ava said as she hoisted Mick's hunter rifle, since he'd given it to her, preferring to use his heat gun instead of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's do this." Mick said as he proceeded to kick the door down and he and Ava began firing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop right there Druce." Rip said as he, Snart and Nate and barged into Druce's office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to admit Captain Hunter, I am impressed. I didn't see this coming. I thought we'd have to wait until after we had Savage kill your family to deal with you going rogue." Druce said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you even know about my marriage? I went to great lengths to keep it secret?" Rip demanded as he aimed his revolver right at Druce's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Except for the fact that we were the ones who arranged it. Everything you've until now has been due to our machinations." Druce revealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? Why go through all that trouble only to let Savage slaughter my wife and my son. Both of whom were innocent." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was necessary to get you to go rogue." Druce said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you want me to go rogue?" Rip demanded, even though he already knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We needed you to ensure that events happened the way that history required. Of course, that plan has gone off the rails now." Druce said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But why? Why are you helping Savage take over the world?" Rip asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because he is needed to unify the earth to defend it against a Thanagarian invasion that will occur a little over a decade after he conquers the world." Druce said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what, have the Time Masters always been like this? Holding the delusions of protecting the timeline when in reality you're controlling time and using us like puppets." Rip demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Not until I took over. The old council was prepared to let the earth be destroyed to maintain the timeline, but I wasn't. I saw the resources that we had and instead of just simply standing idly by waiting for death, I decided to do something about it." Druce said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you usurped the council and perverted the intention of this organization to your own ends." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A small price to pay for saving the universe." Druce said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not saving the universe, you're enslaving it to your whim." Rip said angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you and your friends are not going to ruin that. We're trying to protect the future of the human race." Druce said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No you're not. And do you really think that any of the time masters will follow you once they find out that you've been using them and your hypocrisy. That you've been allowing Vandal Savage to break the rules of time travel and been manipulating time for your own ends." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why would they believe any of that? It'll be my word against yours." Druce said and Rip smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you just told them." Rip said with a smirk as Nate pulled out a tablet they'd taken from one of the time master agents they'd taken out on their way here to reveal that they'd been broadcasting Druce's entire confession to the entire Vanishing Point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You set me up." Druce said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep. You'd think that a man who can control everyone in the universe would've seen this coming." Nate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unless your little toy doesn't work here. Probably the only reason we were able to pull it off." Snart said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really think that you'll succeed in this?" Druce asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We already have. That message wasn't just broadcasted to everyone in the Vanishing Point, but also to every time ship. Your conspiracy has been exposed. This organization will never follow you again." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, but you might want to think twice before you pull that trigger." Druce said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me one good reason and think fast." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because right now Vandal Savage is on his way to kill your wife and son. I'm the only one who can call him off." Druce said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're truly insane if you think that can actually hold the reins on Vandal Savage. He answers to no one but himself and I promise you, if I hadn't turned on you, he would've. There's nothing that deluded psychopath wants more than power and eventually he would've come for yours. The ability to control time itself, engineer destiny to his own whim, he wouldn't pass that up." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sound like you know him?" Druce said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do. I've spent years studying him. In fact, he knows me as well. If you really did your research on him, then perhaps you'd know of the tale of Ghareeb." Rip said and before Druce could do anything, Rip shot his old friend in the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to do that." Snart complained and Rip shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You snooze, you lose." Rip said, right as Sara came over the comms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you guys have finished your missions because we could use some backup here. There are way more guards here than we anticipated. We can't hold out much longer." Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're on our way." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same here." Ava said and they could hear the panic in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rip, you really think that we can offer backup in time?" Nate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since we won't be running all the way there, yes." Rip said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Nate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to the hangar to get our ship. I bet that would certainly help even the odds a bit." Rip said and the other two agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'd definitely be able to make an entrance on the ship." Snart said as they rushed out of the base, only, to find themselves meeting with several of the other Time Master guards and even a few captains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh great, looks like we're going to have to get through these clowns first." Snart said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, we're not here to fight you." one of the captains at the head said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, and why should we believe that?" Rip asked as he held up his hand to signal to Snart and Nate to hold off for the moment, though he and Snart still held their guns ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, we want to help you. We didn't know what the council was doing." the captain said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You believe them?" Nate asked Rip, who nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Druce told me himself that only the high council knew about their plot. The rest of the Time Masters aren't bad, they were just misled." Rip said and Nate nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want us to believe it, then prove it. Help us shut down the Oculus. We know where it is, but every bit of help to take the chamber is appreciated, since apparently soldiers guarding it didn't get the message about the Time Council." Snart said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're with you." the captain said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll get to prove that very soon. Come on." Rip said as he led them all towards the hangar so that they could get their ships to aid in taking the Oculus.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter may not be my best work, but they're not all going to be perfect and it served the role it needed to.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this isn't my usual posting order, but I'm changing it up a bit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>